Cold Blooded Lightning Omakes
by Seiker Dragunov
Summary: A collection of totally random omakes/one shots for Cold Blooded Lightning. NOTE: Please read the main story before reading this little collection. Genre will vary, being anything I can think of, rating may vary at times, it depends.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Blooded Lightning Omakes

**Note before it starts. The various settings of the omakes will vary, though they all take place after the main story (read it first if you haven't already), and everything will vary, from length, genre (though it's most;y going to be funny or fluff), etc.. I am open to suggestions on what to do however.**

**Omake 1: Raiden and Uzu blow up the dojo**

For about the tenth time now, Raiden and Uzu were going at each other in another sparring match, seeing as how both were on the kendo team for the school they now attended. The sheer ferocity was enough to leave the other team members sitting rigid as their captain (Uzu) and second in command (Raiden) swung away at each other, and on the sidelines, Ryuko (who'd begun wearing her hair longer in contrast with Satsuki's shorter style, though she kept it in a ponytail) and Mako were cheering Raiden on while Ira, Nonon, and Suzaku cheered on Uzu.

"Alright, if we're gonna keep this up, I think we should go all out, wouldn't you say, Captain!?"

Raiden stepped back and flung off his kendo mask, a smirk on his face, and Uzu did he same.

"Alright then! But I'll warn you, I was the Four Devas strongest for a reason!"

"And who was it that helped finish off Ragyo, eh?"

Uzu snickered and both boys discarded of the practice armor, making the other team members gasp, and Raiden moved from the traditional stance into his own old fighting stance from back then, holding the shinai out to the side.

"**LET'S GO!"**

The two seemed to almost vanish as they took off again, the air filling with the sounds of their swords smacking each other, and things just kept growing more intense as they continued to and on, eventually quite literally glowing green and blue respectively.

"Aw man, not again. EVERYBODY AMSCRAY!"

Ryuko shouted that at the top of her lungs and everybody ran out as fast as they could, and when the dojo filled up with the colored light when the others got out, the roof exploded open and the two fighters went flying out, leaving trails of smoke behind them, though, not surprisingly, they kept on going even after that.

"Those two sure have become quite the rivals haven't they?"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head as Ira stalked off and grabbed the two fighters by their heads, and the three got into a shouting match. Oddly, things like this had become a regular thing for the group, but, then again, they were accustomed to crazy, incomprehensible stuff… not like that was gonna stop the headmaster from drilling Raiden and Uzu on destroying the dojo… again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Blooded Lighting Omakes

**Omake 2: Game Night**

Raiden, Suzaku, Uzu, and Houka were all lounging around in in the brother's living room, headsets on and controllers in hand for their weekly game night with any online friends. The door slammed open just as they started up the first person shooter, and in came Ryuko, followed by Satsuki, Nonon, and Mako dragging in Gamagoori.

"Hello boys! Are we late!?"

Ryuko practically flopped right on top of Raiden, and the boy had to brush her ponytail out of the way.

"Nope. We just started up."

"Good, I want to watch the ensuing carnage!"

"You get a bit to trigger happy when you see me tear down a building in this game with little more than a few missiles. You do remember we could do that a few months ago with little more than a swing of a sword?"

"But the explosions look way cooler! And besides, everyone in this room swore that we'd just be normal teenagers! Nothing crazy!"

Everyone let out an affirmative word or grunt, and the game was on. After lots of shouting on both ends, and several team kills directed at Raiden, who was _trying _to coordinate his team, when the only people who seemed to be listening to him being the other three players in the room, Ryuko wound up grabbing Raiden's headset.

"WILL YOU ASSHATS QUIT BEING PRICKS AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM FOR FIVE MINUTES!? MAYBE THEN YOU'D START WINNING INSTEAD OF HAVING YOUR ASSES HANDED TO YOU!"

"Give me that."

Raiden swiped the headset back and stuck it back on, already expecting the storm of questions.

"Who the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a girl."

"The hell man?"

"Was that your…"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Yes, that was my girlfriend. Now just shut your pieholes and do what she said before you piss her off even more. She can hear you by the way."

"Oh you lucky bastard!"

"Not fair man!"

"I said shut it. Sucks to be you if you guys have such a hard time with it. And need I put her on the headset again?"

"I bet she'd be much more manageable that you."

"Shut it dude. Now, unless you want to have your ears shouted off, get up to the sniping post where I directed you to, take down the enemy camping spot, take the docks, and the next person who shoots me in the face for my sniper rifle is getting a rocket to the nads, got it!?"

With a bunch of grumbles (and a few amused chuckles from the other three boys), things started going smoothly, and Raiden stuck his headset on mute for a second, looking up at Ryuko.

"Yet another reason why I love you so much. You know how to make people listen."

"Nothing that some good ol' fashioned shouting can't fix."

"**True that!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Blooded Lightning Omakes

**ARTWORK HELP NEEDED!**

**Sup CBL fans!? I have an announcement for any of you who are fellow artists! I need some help with making designs for Raiden/Reiketsu and Suzaku! I've been racking my brain for a while, but, I am finding myself stumped and I need a helping hand! So, anyone here willing to help? I'll list the characters from other anime that I think Raiden and Suzaku look similar to (somewhat anyway), but, I'll leave Reiketsu and Ouroboruos Regalia up to you guys! My deviantart name is Son1cFreeR1der so tell me what ideas you've got! Let's make a contest outta this folks! Best of luck!**

**Raiden:**

** image/answers/3158000/3158262_1361246733822.68res_500_ (Izayoi from problem children are coming from another world)**

**Suzaku:**

** . **

**(Izaya from Durarara)**

**Work off of these folks! Let's see what comes up!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Blooded Lightning Omakes

**Sibling Troubles Part 1: Shouldn't this be the other way around?**

**Raiden and Suzaku's apartment**

Raiden was busy whistling to himself while watching a movie, curled up under a blanket like a lump, Suzaku on the phone in the other room. After a bit, Suzaku came back into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Raiden.

"Satsuki again?" Raiden asked, pulling down the blanket so he could move his head.

"How's you know?" Suzaku sighed, leaning his head back.

"Well, you two tend to talk about a lot of stuff ever since… y'know… and it's just a regular thing… plus, Ryuko and Mako still keep blabbering about it non-stop. When are you two gonna just up and say it and start dating?"

Suzaku twitched slightly. There was times his younger brothers blunt nature bothered him. It was weird being analyzed so easily.

"You know damn well our relationship is professional." Suzaku stated.

"She kissed you before the final battle bro. You can't just ignore that." Raiden stated as he paused his movie right at a fight scene. "Besides, from what the other four tell me you two were always kinda close."

"Yeah well those idiots make up a lot of stuff." Suzaku muttered.

Raiden sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling out his journal and jotting down something before stuffing it into his jacket again.

"What do you even write in that?" Suzaku asked.

"Stuff that I would tell Reiketsu and Sneketsu if they were still around." Raiden stated as he started his flick again.

"Does Ryuko know about that?" Suzaku asked.

"I'd prefer not to tell her about it. You know how she gets." Raiden stated. "Now… back on the earlier subject…"

"No."

"Oh come on…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"Just shut up Raiden." Suzaku grumbled, a hand over his eyes.

"I swear this should be the other way around…" Raiden mumbled, a bufuddled look on his face.

**The next day/After school**

Raiden was finishing packing up all his kendo stuff wearing his school uniform, which _thank god _didn't remind him of those damn Goku Uniforms, a look on his face, and in a second he'd taken his stored shinai and blocked Uzu's.

"Nice try captain, but you're not getting me this time." Raiden chuckled as he stood up and pushed Uzu back, and the other teen chuckled.

"Just making sure your skills are sharp. You've had a look all day." Uzu stated after putting his shinai across his shoulders.

"Yeah… I haven't been able to get something out of my head for a bit." Raiden slung his bag and shinai over his shoulder, starting to walk off, and Uzu followed.

"Do tell."

"Well… it's about the whole deal with Suzaku and Satsuki… it never bothered me much before but now it does… mainly because it feels like this should be the other way around but it isn't." Raiden stated as he and Uzu got out of the dojo, and the other teen hummed.

"Well… actually I don't know where to go with this… it was painful enough getting Ira to fess up to Mako… Suzaku and Satsuki are a different case entirely." Uzu muttered.

"Exactly my point. Ugh… I feel like this is gonna be something Ryuko and I will have to deal with… I mean, they are our older siblings… unless they're dating in secret… no, that's too clichéd…" Raiden mumbled with a hand on his chin. When the two got to the gate they were immediately met by Ryuko, who was quick to grab onto Raiden's free arm.

"Hey there you two." Ryuko chuckled.

"Hello Ryuko." Uzu nodded.

"Please let go of my arm." Raiden muttered, only for Ryuko to grip harder, making the boy roll his eyes.

"So, what're you two talking about eh?" Ryuko asked.

"Just about Suzaku and Satsuki's complex relationship." Uzu stated.

"Ugh… when will they just fess up?" Ryuko sighed.

"That was my question and I honestly feel like it should be the other way around… BUT I'M NOT BEING SERIOUS!" Raiden yelped when Ryuko's grip went to crushing before relaxing while she chuckled.

"Good. Because no way in hell would anything like that happen with us." Ryuko snickered.

"Please don't start another monologue. You've done those a bit." Raiden sighed. _As well as getting clingy since Senketsu died… then again not that I blame you. _

"Sometimes your thick skull needs a reminder." Ryuko snickered.

"All the better it's thick because I got hit on the head one to many times back then… and we're off subject." Raiden muttered.

"Well, you two have fun talking about this… I need to go and whip the remedial guys into shape. See ya!" Uzu gave a shot wave and ran off, the other two waving back.

"So… wanna see if we can find some way to spy on Suzaku and Satsuki?" Ryuko threw the question up in the air, and Raiden sighed.

"How many others are in on this?" Raiden muttered.

_Guess this'll become some kind of spy thing… definitely going to be fun!_


End file.
